


Небрежность

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если после событий в офисном центре в Сингапуре они разделятся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небрежность

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF Gen 2016

— Мы должны разделиться, — говорит Сорок семь. — Сорок восемь — не последний. Придут другие.

В запале схватки, или по инерции, Сорок восьмого они успевают застрелить из двух стволов быстрее, чем тот — прицелиться. Сорок семь не удивляется. Устранение клона-двойника он воспринимает как очередной заказ.

— Оставаться вместе опасно, — говорит он. — Тебя теперь не оставят в покое.

Сорок семь всегда именно «говорит». Размеренно. Бесстрастно. Его голос полностью лишен эмоций. Как итог расчетов.

Назидание в сказанном, правда, выглядит как саркастичная насмешка. Но Сорок семь не смеется. Не улыбается. Все его разнообразие эмоций — это нахмуренные брови. Такое выражение появляется, когда у него не получается в момент просчитать ситуацию. Так бывает, когда окружающая действительность меняется быстрее, чем он успевает среагировать. А еще — когда Катя снова проявляет небрежность.

— Мы можем найти твоих боссов и убить, — злится она. Катя не хочет опять остаться одна. Едва найдя отца и брата, она уже успела потерять одного из них. Терять второго Катя не намерена.

— Мы можем найти Диану. Но Агентство ее тут же заменит другим координатором. Смерть Дианы ничего не решит, — все так же ровно констатирует Сорок семь. И повторяет: — Нам нужно разделиться.

Перед тем как исчезнуть, он учит Катю слушать себя, использовать зрение, слух, осязание. Учит всему, что она должна знать про Агентов. Учит им противостоять.

Учит, как перестать бегать и прятаться.

По сути, все это есть внутри нее. Базовые настройки, которые нужно активировать. Сорок семь — отличный мастер. Он активирует их максимально быстро.

И уходит.

— Только попробуй вновь появиться в моей жизни — я убью тебя, — шипит Катя в зеркало, мысленно представляя Сорок седьмого. Вцепившись мертвой хваткой в раковину, она приближает свое лицо к отражению в квадрате стекла. Почти утыкается носом. Но видит только свои темные то сужающиеся, то расширяющиеся зрачки. Еле заметно, почти пульсация.

— Я тебя убью, — уже спокойнее повторяет она. Словно пробуя на вкус эти же слова, но с добавкой других эмоций.

Катя снова одна. Теперь где-то в Милане. Италия ей не нравится. Здесь все слишком жизнерадостные. Туристы — в особенности. И она снова хочет в Берлин.

Но тем не менее Катя продолжает цепляться за этот город. Отчасти надеясь, что ее выследят. Отчасти веря, что если ее выследят — Сорок семь вернется, чтобы помочь.

— Ты должна действовать быстрее, — звучит в голове его голос. — Четче. Никто не будет постоянно тебя выручать. Даже я.

И она совершенствуется.

Разница между престижными районами и гетто, особенности той или иной техники — ничто не проходит мимо нее. Катя учится устраиваться так, чтобы в ключевой момент не хватать вещи и бежать, а дать отпор и отбить свое право на жизнь.

Учится не выдавливать информацию из окружающих, а получать ее, просто наблюдая за ними.

Загорелый парень улыбается ей с дальнего конца барной стойки. Это вызывает раздражение. Катя смотрит в ответ. В упор. В точку на его переносице.

Улыбка итальянца тускнеет и через полминуты пропадает совсем. Еще через две минуты он сбегает так быстро, как будто ему подожгли подошвы обуви и забыли потушить.

Бармен неодобрительно смотрит на нее. Оставив на стойке нетронутый мартини с двумя оливками, Катя уходит.

Она снимает квартиру в многоэтажном доме средней руки. Сорок семь вряд ли оценил бы, с его-то любовью к максимальному комфорту, но это уже не те трущобы, где она привыкла прятаться. Жильцы таких домов стараются казаться респектабельными, из кожи вон лезут, чтобы их уважали. Чтобы завидовали.

Но за плотно закрытыми дверями они неизменны. Иногда Катя мечтает отключить свой исключительный слух, только бы не слышать, чем заняты соседи.

В квартире над ней постоянно ссорится семейная пара. Она слишком громкая и крикливая. А он... Он не стесняется ровнять женой стены. Справа девочка-подросток любит слушать громкую музыку. Преимущественно ближе к ночи. А слева парень-альфонс в то время, что его подруга на работе, беспрестанно таскает в квартиру любовниц. Этажом ниже фанаты традиционной еды готовы круглыми сутками смотреть кулинарные шоу. И все это в совокупности отвращает Катю от людей еще больше.

В гетто никто хотя бы не пытался прикрыться маской добропорядочности.

Временами Катя замирает посреди комнаты, прислушиваясь, раздумывая над тем, чтобы помочь глупой женщине сверху. Но каждый раз одергивает себя — полиция не раз приезжала. И ничего не менялось.

Там никому помощь не нужна.

Потому Катя надевает очередной неприметный плащ, собирает волосы в конский хвост на затылке и уходит. День за днем она исследует город. Слушает его. Слушает себя.

Экспромт в аэропорте Сингапура становится стартовой точкой. Ежедневно выискивая возможности, она доводит технику неприметности до автоматизма. Ей не нужно знать, в каких местах этого города установлены камеры. Она уже «ощущает» их.

А еще два раза неделю Катя покупает часы на блошином рынке. Самые разные, от наручных до настенных. Такие, чтобы можно было донести до квартиры самой. Продавцам лучше не знать — для чего. Они верят, что Кате просто нравятся часы.

Но на самом деле ей нравится, что в них много мелких деталей.

Здесь же, в Милане, через месяц после ухода Сорок седьмого ее ожидания оправдываются. Катю находит Сорок девять.

Чувство опасности настигает неожиданно, в тот момент, когда она в обнимку с новыми часами неспешно идет по узкой улочке.

Катя замирает, считывая ощущения и прикидывая пути отступления, когда перед ней возникает Агент. То же лицо, тот же бесстрастный взгляд. Только подобное ощущение «бежать, срочно, сейчас, спасаться» рядом с Сорок седьмым последний раз возникало в отеле. На заводе чувство опасности пропало.

— Привет от Дианы, — говорит Сорок девять и прицеливается. Но часы уже летят в него.

Сорок девять — профессионал и успевает отклониться. Но этот маневр стоит ему нескольких секунд — Кате необходима фора. Она успевает вспомнить офисный центр в Сингапуре и свою синхронизацию с Сорок седьмым. Тогда она не думая стреляла, блокировала удары, била сама, сворачивала шеи и снова стреляла.

Теперь все наоборот. Она просто знает, что Сорок девять сейчас еще раз прицелится. Катя выхватывает из-за пояса спрятанный кольт, прогибается назад и не глядя стреляет. Выпрямляется и опять стреляет. В упор. Не попадает. Сорок девять пытается выбить у нее из рук оружие. Катя уклоняется от выстрела. Потом от другого. Получает пяткой в колено. Бьет Сорок девятого в живот кольтом и одновременно нажимает на спусковой крючок.

Мирно гуляющие до этого момента туристы с криками ужаса разбегаются. Где-то вдалеке начинают выть сирены.

Последний патрон истрачен, перезарядить нет времени, и Катя отбрасывает оружие в сторону. Сорок девять стреляет, и уже она сама падает следом за кольтом. За спиной кричит какая-то женщина, не успевшая спрятаться. Катя, оттолкнувшись от асфальта, пружиняще вскакивает и начинает наносить Сорок девятому удар за ударом. Он не все успевает отразить. И по лицу Сорок девятого начинает течь кровь.

Судя по его реакции, Агентство еще не в курсе, что Катя — лучшая из детищ своего отца. Сорок девять отбрасывает бесполезные хардболлеры, не успевая перезарядить, и бьет в полную силу.

Но Катя предугадывает каждое его движение. И отбивает удары раньше, чем они смогут причинить ей вред. Для нее время замедляется. Если зажмурить глаза, то, возможно, она увидит цифры расчетов и пунктирные траектории ударов. Но зажмуриваться не стоит.

Сорок девять внезапно открывается справа, и Катя не медля наносит два резких мощных удара ему в бок, слыша, как трещат ломающиеся ребра. Захватывает его руку и пинает в живот. Полицейские сирены уже близко, а общаться с представителями власти Катя не намерена. Сорок девять пытается взять ее в захват, но Кате это и нужно — она нашаривает на его поясе нож. Неловко замахиваясь, Катя бьет рукояткой ножа в правый бок, вынуждая Сорок девятого ее выпустить, разворачивается и еще раз по тому же месту заезжает коленом.

Сорок девять падает. Катя вонзает нож ему в ладонь на всю длину лезвия. Подхватывает свой кольт и делает то, что умеет лучше всего — бежит. Сворачивает с одной улицы на другую, расталкивает пешеходов, взглядом сканируя дорогу. Вслед ей пока не слышно выстрелов — Сорок девять отстал.

Ненадолго. Пока Агент жив — он не оставит цель в покое.

Припаркованная машина с открытой водительской дверью и торчащей из нее задницей водителя, который копошится в салоне, выглядит практически приглашением.

Владелец машины падает на проезжую часть, не успев понять, что случилось. А визг тормозов и громкие вопли сообщают Кате, что тому не повезло. Но это не важно — она топит педаль газа в пол и стартует с места.

И это тоже проще. Сейчас ей даже не нужно вслух говорить — куда свернуть.

Будь Сорок семь здесь — он бы уже укоризненно хмурил брови и говорил про то, что Катя опять небрежна. Что не только оружие нужно носить с собой, но и деньги, и минимум документов.

Да, он и здесь прав, тем более что небольшая стопка бумажек занимает еще меньше места, чем оружие. И это злит.

Катя резко тормозит, машина идет юзом и правой стороной переднего бампера вписывается в решетку, огораживающую периметр дома. Ворота заклинивает, но Катю это не останавливает — она забирается на крышу машины, перепрыгивает ограду и бежит по лестнице вверх. Сталкивается с соседом-садистом сверху, который тут же хватает ее за руку. Катя разворачивается и с наслаждением бьет его головой о стену. Еще и еще раз. За все крики его жены, мешающие спать. Кровь брызжет в стороны, тело в руках обмякает, и Катя продолжает свой путь.

Документы, как и деньги, лежат в ящике стола. Там же спрятан второй, полностью заряженный кольт. Катя хватает его, разворачивается и стреляет. Сорок девять едва успевает нырнуть за дверной косяк. Катя стреляет снова, расщепляя мореную древесину, и тут же отскакивает в проем ванной комнаты, потому что вслед ей уже раздаются одиночные выстрелы.

На руку Кате играет выбор квартиры, все комнаты которой проходные. Сорок девять не успевает убрать руку — и благодаря двум выстрелам из нее выпадает хардболлер. Катя почти упивается удивлением Агента, который внезапно осознал себя жертвой. Два удара рукояткой кольта в челюсть и лбом в нос — кровь заливает лицо Сорок девятого. Доли секунды расфокусировки зрения, и Катя выхватывает удавку из внутреннего кармана его пиджака.

Обмотать вокруг шеи, развернуться и дернуть в стороны. Катя спиной прижимает Сорок девятого к стене и продолжает тянуть рукоятки удавки. Агент хрипит, цепляясь за струну, но травмы обеих рук, ребер и лица не дают ему собраться, сосредоточиться и отбросить Катю от себя.

Даже после того, как Сорок девять перестает подавать признаки жизни — Катя продолжает удерживать его.

Но ощущения опасности уже нет. Агент был один.

— И моя небрежность не сыграла никакой роли, — хмыкает она, выпускает из рук удавку и отходит в сторону.

Глядя в потускневшие глаза Сорок девятого, Катя решает, что не хочет убивать Сорок седьмого. Больше всего сейчас она хочет, чтобы он был здесь. Но Сорок семь рассказал только, как убить Агента. И промолчал о том, как Агентов найти.

Значит, просто нужно подождать.

Спустя еще пять месяцев, Пятьдесят один и Пятьдесят три — Катя возвращается в Берлин. Он привычнее старинного Эдинбурга. Здесь нет такого количества радушия, как в Милане. И тут на нее не пялятся, как на родине матери.

Белый парик ей не идет. Как и большие солнцезащитные очки. И ей совершенно неудобно в платье. Но раз она решила экспериментировать с маскировкой — нужно продолжать.

На столике летнего кафе перед ней остывает чашка кофе. Но Кате нет до этого дела, она задумчиво смотрит на черную ауди RS-7. Катя вполне может приобрести себе подобную. Или арендовать. Или угнать. Но не станет ли угон очередной небрежностью?

— По твоему следу снова идет Джон Смит. Со мной связалась Диана: Агентство предлагает мне вернуться, а тебе — присоединиться.

Сорок семь появляется внезапно и садится напротив. Как из воздуха возникает. Словно все время находился здесь. И не было этих месяцев порознь.

— Им наконец-то надоело терять Агентов? — устало уточняет Катя.

Сорок семь молчит.

— Отец что-то сделал с тобой. Изменил в сравнении с остальными. Ты убил Пятьдесят пятого, — констатирует она факт своей осведомленности.

Сорок семь пристально смотрит на нее. Пытаясь вычислить, просчитать, как и где она об этом узнала.

«Да, Сорок семь, я знаю, что он за мной не придет. Потому что Пятьдесят шесть не придет за тобой», — проносится в ее голове.

Ей не нужно говорить это вслух. Сорок семь уже понял.

— Нам больше не стоит разделяться.


End file.
